excerpt for a friend
by Logan27
Summary: Just a little sample of a story I am working on so a friend can read over it. Will be edited and added to in the weeks to come.


This is just a trial run for a friend so they can see a snippet what my story will be like. It will definitely be edited but here's a general idea. The parts that came in between the scenes we saw on the show. The things all of us Klaroliners wanted to see but were denied.

4x13- Into the Wild

Sitting behind her, cradling her head and smoothing over her hair, he could feel the life coming back to her. As it always had, the cure that was his blood was working instantaneously. And thank heavens it was because otherwise she would have faded anyway.

Her words before Tyler had returned her to the house had cut him deep. "Get me out of here. I can't even look at him. She wasn't going to beg. She had just wanted away from him.

But with Caroline in his arms now, and the feel of her hands grabbing his wrist and the fist he had made, he felt so connected to her. Somewhere deep inside of him, he felt that she wanted to be close to him for more than just drinking the cure. She drank for longer than she needed to, sucked on his wrist longer than necessary.

Klaus had tried letting her go. He wanted to get rid of his one weakness but when it came right down to it, he just couldn't. He wasn't capable of letting his bright beautiful light of a girl slip away into nothingness, never to grace the world with her soul again. What a sad world that would be.

There were a multitude of feelings bombarding him now. There was relief that he had saved her and not made the mistake of waiting another moment. Then there was the disgust at himself that he couldn't overcome this hold she had on him. He hated it but the simple fact was; he needed her. Now that she was in his life and had made the impact she had, he needed her to be in his world.

Klaus wouldn't delude himself. He knew that he wouldn't be with her any time soon. Their forever would take time to even begin. There was healing to do, bridges to be built, friendships to form, feelings to grow... But he'd been alive for a thousand years and he knew what it was to be patient. He had the time and determination. One day she would be his. Klaus wasn't sure when he had decided this but it was there, in the deepest reaches of his heart where he still hoped for the future. Subconsciously, it was probably there since the party he had thrown at the Lockwood home celebrating what he thought was his father's demise. That was the first time she had struck a cord.

 _Homecoming had been ruined and he had made Tyler host a party, insuring that all those who made Tyler and Stefan most vulnerable were present. The festivities had hardly kicked into gear when a pretty little blond vampire in pink approached him with her arms crossed._

 _"What exactly do you think you're doing?" she said with a huff._

 _"Throwing a party, Love. Run along and enjoy yourself." Klaus had tried to dismiss her._

 _"Oh no you don't!" She shoved at his arm to get him to fully face her. He'd killed people for less but this had peaked his interest. He truly had gotten her all riled up and it was at something as simple as a party. She began rambling about how planning an event took time and effort and organizational skills. How he had cheated obviously by commanding minions and that had he not had that to his advantage, she would not have been outdone._

 _Caroline was a type A personality to be sure. That came with confidence and a fierceness that he quite admired and suddenly he felt glad that she had not been a sacrifice to break his curse as he had intended. Everything had worked out for the best. He'd also been told by Tyler how the brave young woman had been by his side through his initial transitions. She had risked her life to be there for him. Loyalty and devotion were deeply ingrained in who she was._

 _"Hello?! Are you even paying attention?"_

 _Klaus refocused on her in the moment. "Yes, you're angry because someone is better than you at something." He could see her face go a particular shade of red in anger._

 _"You're not better than me at anything." She had been about to go toe to toe with him which would have been entertaining but, alas, he had duties to attend to._

 _"Sorry, but just now I have a speech to make. I'm sure we can continue this another time." With that, he walked off and bounded up the steps to the stage and began speaking to the crowd. Caroline was infuriated_.

Back to the present, Caroline was gently licking the last droplets of blood from his skin as the wound began closing. Klaus could tell that his other hand slightly brushing back her hair repeatedly was comforting her.

As with the last time he had cured her, she had rested into him. Even though his blood brought her back immediately, the grogginess wouldn't subside for another several hours. She would be in a sort of drunken lazy state as she was slowly healing. She grabbed onto his shirt to come in closer to him so he shifted himself more comfortably behind her so she could lean back and relax on his chest. With the mindset she was in now, her inhibitions were not intact.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." Klaus kissed her forehead.

Caroline sighed softly at the contact. "No, really, I mean it. I know you just wanted to hurt Tyler but it turns out I'm more important to you. You love me more than you hate him. That means something."

The words touched his heart but they didn't really count with how she being affected right now.

"I had a really nice time, you know."

"What?"

"At the Miss Mystic pageant. I had a really nice time with you."

Klaus wondered what had made her think of it but just mhmm-ed in response.

"You did everything right," Caroline said with sleepy voice. "You wore the perfect suit and tie. You accompanied me when I needed you to, kept your distance when I needed that. Conducted yourself like a perfect gentleman. You made me laugh and for a few moments, I didn't hate you at all. I had completely forgotten all the reasons why I should. You were teasing me and I remember thinking you were so handsome and captivating."

 _Was this true?_ He wondered, or just some mumblings of an over-exhausted girl that she maybe only half meant, if that. Right now she was in a daze and feeling grateful. It would put anyone in the mood to say nice things whether they were completely true or not.

"When was it?"

"When was what?" He asked.

"When did you go from wanting to kill me in that ritual to being interested in me?"

"Homecoming started it, I suppose. Your sassy attitude. You couldn't have known that I wouldn't kill you on the spot for it yet you confronted me anyway. I admired you for it. I overheard and saw you and Tyler a few times. The way you were with him, what the two of you have, I want that. And you, Caroline, are one of the only women I think could possibly look past the flaws."

"Tyler's or yours?"

"Both."

"That's true."

"What?"

"I can see past your flaws. I wasn't kidding when I said you could be saved." her head was still tucked into his chest, her breathing steady. No doubt she would fall asleep soon. "The first time my friends had me distract you, I resented them for it. They just threw me at you. Didn't even ask. I hated being anywhere near you. What I hated even more was that there was a small part of me that liked being around you. Then as time went on, the more times I was tasked with turning your head, I partially continued hating it but for very different reasons. When you realized what I was doing, you would get this hurt look on your face like my betrayal had hurt you so deeply. I hated that I felt bad for you. I hated that I wanted to comfort you. I hated that I started liking the distracting because I could say and do things that I wanted to and I had the perfect excuse of helping my friends. I could flirt with you, touch you. It thrilled me and I was disgusted with myself at the same time. How does that even work?"

"The world is not black and white, Caroline. There's a sea of grey in between where nearly everything and everyone reside. Even you. Especially me. The feelings we have about the world around us. You simply must embrace the contradictions or live in a state of constant internal struggle."

It was then that she lifted up to look at him. "Admit that you love me." It was a plain command.

He brushed his knuckles down the side of her face and looked her directly in the eyes. "I'm in love with you, Caroline Forbes."

Her eye lids were a little droopy but she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. His heart was pounding. It was only for a moment before she slid back down to curl into him again and promptly fell into a deep restorative sleep. He wrapped his arms around her, thoughts swirling maddeningly making sleep elusive but eventually he too drifted off.

The vervain had been out of her system. It would be the last thing she'd have thought to replenish since he bit her. He would spare her dignity and compel her tomorrow to forget all this if she hadn't already.


End file.
